offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cavecrawler Wood
Cavecrawler Wood, also known as Electric Wood ''or ''Blue Wood, ''is a rare type of tree and another of the only three wood types in the game to give off a glow (neon effect), a trait it shares with Sinister Wood and Snowglow Wood. This tree was added on January 2016 in the January Mega Update. Cavecrawler Trees can only grow in the Cavecrawler Cavern, deep in The Maze. On some occasions, it can grow outside of the Cavern walls, revealing twigs next to Maze Ledge. It has been known that 1 was growing in a wall on April Fools Day 2016. Cavecrawler Wood is more commonly used for decoration rather than selling. Unlike other wood types, Cavecrawler has no wood grain, due to it having the Neon material (both bark and interior). The glow effect makes this type of wood very difficult to see edges and joints. It is recommended that users reduce their graphics settings in-game to effectively work with Cavecrawler logs. This tree is similar to Phantom Wood by showing attributes that players may find spectacular. The wood has blue glowing bark and in the middle is a bit lighter blue. Leaves are very dark blue; almost a near purple. It is to be noted that this wood type is the second largest in-game (largest being Phantom Wood) with their maximum size being roughly 3 times the size of all but the largest Elm trees, and roughly around 70% the height of Pine trees. However, not many people know that Cavecrawler trees actually grow really slow like and a lot slower than Sinister trees, taking about 10 hours to fully mature. Most fully grown Cavecrawler logs cannot fit in any sawmills that are smaller than the Sawmax 02, so it is not recommended to get this wood until you have this sawmill. After an update making the maze darker, Cavecrawler Wood is much harder to harvest. This means that prices are higher than normal, and if you have some, you may want to save it. The wood is moderately difficult to chop, so it's recommended to use a Rukiryaxe (or End Times Axe if you have it) to harvest the trees. Getting to the wood itself isn't easy, so leaving the cavern would be especially tougher, particularly with a load of wood. Therefore, it's recommended to bring a small load in a Utility Vehicle or carry only what you can. To get this wood you need to beat the maze obstacle. You can get to the cavern in all sorts of trucks and cars, however, it's not recommended to bring any trailers to this location, as your car will be too slow to exit The Maze. Because of the inability to bring any trailers, most people do not get this wood for money, unless they are selling to others, as it is really inefficient. Instead, people usually use it for building blocks in their bases, and if they are too lazy to get it themselves, they buy this wood from others. Sometimes, all of the routes are blocked, meaning you couldn't get the wood. The wood is described as being 'heavy', and can fling off easily and will also weigh down anyone's truck as larger logs are heavier. But no wood has been described to have weight on it, therefore this is just speculation. This wood is the 3rd most valuable per unit that you can currently obtain without the use of glitches (the 2nd being Palm Wood, and 1st being Phantom Wood), so if you need money and don't want to spend hours getting Palm Wood, searching for an Eye to buy, or take the risk to get Lava Wood, get this wood. However, it is often described as "not worth getting" due to its low price for how hard it is to get. Players often will complain about the price at the Wood Dropoff; a better bet is to sell it to other players. You can usually increase the price due to the labor required. To make this wood easier to get, print off the map in the infobox and label the locations of the Black Walls. If going in at night, The Maze will be pitch-black, so use your headlights (press L while in your car). 'For more information about how to get to the cavern, please see the Cavecrawler Cavern page.''' Category:January Mega Update Category:Maze Category:Neon Category:Tropics